RWBY Drabbles and One-Shots
by TifaTheBaconGoddess
Summary: As the title says, just a bunch of drabbles/prompts and one-shots. Lots of Bumbleby! As well as other ships. Will try to update regularly.
1. May I Kiss You?

_Prompt. This drabble is taking place during the dance in Vol. 2 Ep. 7.  
_

* * *

"I'm so glad you showed up." Yang whispered.

"Of course, I mean, a certain someone _did_ say they were saving a dance for me." Blake whispered back, both girls making their way to the dance floor. The music was upbeat and fast paced. Most of the other students were already dancing with their friends or dates, while some lounged around the area. Yang scanned the room and found both Weiss and Ruby in a corner chatting with Neptune and Jaune. Ruby saw a speck of gold and white in her peripherals and turned, seeing her sister and Blake. She gave a thumbs up, happy to see that Yang pulled though with the plan on getting Blake to come out to the dance. Yang reciprocated the gesture while Blake smiled and waved, then they proceeded to the middle of the floor.

Dancing wasn't a stranger to Yang – she had already begun to sway her hips and raise her arms. She turned to face Blake. "Let's see whatcha got!"

Blake nodded and started to move. She wasn't as fluid as her partner, but she was having fun, and that was the whole point of her coming out tonight. As they danced they moved closer and closer, looking into each other's eyes. Blake felt a pair of hands on her hips, so she placed hers on Yang's shoulders. The way they moved together was on its way to being a little more suggestive when the music started to fade and changed to a slow song. Yang blinked a few times as if she was snapping out of being hypnotized. "Wow, Blake, when I said 'let's see whatcha got', I didn't know you had _that_."

"Honestly, I didn't know either. I guess you just brought it out of me." She said, feeling shy suddenly. "Do you... want to dance some more?"

"With you? Yeah, let's do it." Yang bowed and extended her hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Belladonna?"

Blake smiled and curtsied, playing along. "Certainly, Miss Xiao Long." She took Yang's hand and positioned themselves in a waltz-style of slow dance.

They danced in silence for awhile, stepping graciously in rhythm. Blake looked up at Yang, who was already looking at her and smiling. Her lilac eyes had softened, not as energetic and fiery as before. She actually really liked that look...

"You look beautiful." Yang said softly, interrupting Blake's thoughts.

"It's the dress." She said shyly, looking away. She felt her face getting warm.

"No, that's not true at all. It's you. You always look beautiful."

"Thanks," Blake looked back up, "you look beautiful too."

"It's the hair." Yang laughed. "I'm kidding! Thank you."

Blake gave her a look before resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. She felt a warm cheek rest on her forehead. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for talking to me yesterday. I really needed it."

"No problem, Blake. I... _We_ really care about you. A lot." Yang moved to where her lips pressed against Blake's forehead. Not really kissing, but resting her mouth there. She was thinking about what to say next when she felt Blake slowly move her head away and looked up again. "Yang...?" Her expression... it seemed welcoming.

"Can I kiss you?" Yang blurted before she could stop herself. _Oh man, here I go._

"Kiss me?" Was all Blake to could think of to say.

"Oh! MAY I kiss you?"

They had stopped dancing and some people were looking their way, but the pair didn't seem to notice. There was a moment of silence but their eyes spoke for them, looking at each other's lips, then back up to each other's eyes. This repeated until their faces were just inches apart, which then Blake finally breathed, "Yes." And their lips met, ignoring the faint gasps and small cheers around them.


	2. Bumble Break

_Coming home from a long mission, Yang notices Blake missing. She heads over to their friend Sun's place, only to find something that would probably end it all._

 _Angst/Romance, Berserk!Yang, mild suggestive themes (implied)._

* * *

Yang knew her eyes were a fiery red and her hair lit up the hall as she stormed her way to their apartment. Well, probably just hers now, as of half an hour ago… catching Blake with _him_. How could she do this? Yeah they were on a break, but they were going to work things out, right? At least that's what Yang thought. She didn't know that being on a break was the green light to start sleeping with anyone.

Whether that was "allowed" or not didn't matter. What Yang saw had cut her deep, and she was on a rage.

She made it to the apartment, kicked the door open and then slammed it behind her. She stood there for a moment and looked around. They had a small place but it was enough for them. "Am I not enough…?" Yang asked herself. It wasn't her fault she got called into a mission and had been gone for a few months. Was their relationship really so fragile that an argument over the phone could almost instantly shatter what they had? Her hands were clenched into fists, nails digging into her palms. Tears stung her burning eyes. She shut them tight, trying to contain her anger. But Blake's blushing face flashed in her mind, the face she saw when she walked in on her and Sun.

The fresh memory pushed Yang over the edge. She spun and punched the wall, leaving a sizable hole with the edges lightly burning. That felt good. She walked over to the couch, flipped it in the air and kicked it as hard as she could, sending it flying across the room. It hit and broke the T.V., but she didn't care. Her heart was hurting, and this was her best outlet… she felt like destroying everything.

She stomped to the bedroom and stared at the queen size bed. This was where they made love, holding each other all night and waking up to the bright sunlight that filled the room, making Blake's pale skin glow beautifully.

Now _he_ probably got to see that.

Yang was about the burn the bed when she felt a presence behind her. Instinctively, she whipped around and threw a right jab… going through the wall right next to Blake's face. Pieces of plaster scattered to the floor by their feet as Yang slowly moved her fist out of the wall. Her arms dropped to her sides and just stared at the girl before her.

Blake looked terrified, but only for a second. Her expression quickly changed to anger. "What in the hell are you doing?!"

Yang didn't say anything. She glared at the faunus, not breaking eye contact. If looks could kill.

"Why are you destroying everything? Do you want to pay for the whole building?" Blake's voice was stronger now, and took a step forward. Yang's death-stare wasn't going to keep her down. "Stop breaking things!"

"You broke my heart! You couldn't just wait for me to come back so we could talk?!" Yang yelled back suddenly, also stepping forward, their faces just inches apart. _This was a mistake,_ Yang thought. As much as she hated Blake right now, she wanted just as bad to kiss her. Dust, she's so gorgeous…

Yang mentally shook herself. No. She wasn't going to give in. "It's only been just over a week, Blake! Why? How could you do that so easily?"

" _Easily_? You think all this was easy for me? I've been crying all week over you! We've been together for three years, you really believe that I don't care about our relationship?"

"Well obviously you don't care enough, seeing you giving yourself to someone else!"

SLAP!

The hit was hard enough to make Yang's ears ring, her left cheek now pulsing in pain. Her golden locks covered her turned face. She brought her hand up to touch her warm cheek. Yang wasn't surprised Blake hit her, but she had never done that before. "What, you're going to slap me around now?" The blonde straightened up but didn't look back at Blake. "Why are you even here?"

"To explain!" She cried, her voice breaking. She tried to fight back the tears but they came flooding out anyway. Despite her voice giving out and the urge to use her semblance and flee, she pushed herself to keep talking. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that we are on a break, I'm sorry for sleeping with Sun… he was there for me. You were gone… away for a long time. I needed comfort. I was hurting too. One thing led to another and… it just happened. But I regret it, Yang, I do. It was a stupid decision I made and the look on your face when you saw us… I knew what I did was wrong."

Blake's hands covered her face, unable to control her sobs. She knew she had made a mistake, one that could break her and Yang up for good. She didn't want that.

Next thing she knew, strong calloused hands wrapped around her wrists and peeled her hands away from her face. She opened her puffy eyes just in time to see Yang swiftly lean in and give her a hard kiss.

Yang opened her still-red eyes and met with shocked golden ones, tears now streaming down both their pink cheeks. The brawler pressed her body against Blake's hard enough to move the girl backward and held her hands against the wall. The passionate kiss lasted a whole minute, leaving them breathless when Yang broke away. They gazed into each other's eyes intensely for a moment before Blake spoke. "Yang…"

"Please," Yang buried her face into the crook of the faunus' neck, "let me have you."

There was a brief pause. Blake knew what she was asking for. "Take me, Yang. I've always been yours."

Within minutes all clothing was stripped away and there were no more words, letting their bodies do the talking. It didn't take long before they were lost in ecstasy and in their emotions all throughout the night, where fire and shadow collide and were whole once again.


	3. Feelings

_Yang finally confesses to Blake how she feels. Angst.  
_

* * *

"Blake, hold on a second. I have something I need to say."

Yang stood next to her bed, hands balled up into fists. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She had to tell Blake how she felt... how she truly felt about her partner. She felt as though she was going to explode, her feelings overwhelming her. Yang felt a flicker of flame within her and when she spoke, sparks started to fly.

"I... I have feelings for you, Blake. Real ones. More than just a friendship..."

Blake's eyes widened in surprise and her arms fell to her side, her lips slightly parted. Was she really that shocked? Regardless, Yang kept talking, feeling her fire slowly growing.

"Ever since the dance at the ball- no, before that... When we were all worried about you and I opened up to you about my mom. After our conversation I realized that what I felt for you was more than a friend and a teammate."

Yang took another deep breath before saying the part that pained her the most.

"But I know that you and Sun have a thing. You two dig each other and that's okay. I don't want to get in the way of what makes you happy. I want that more than anything... even if it means not being with me."

There was a minute of excruciating silence. Yang finally looked away when Blake dropped her stare to the ground, obviously taking everything in. The fighter relaxed a little and waited patiently for the faunus to reply.

If there was going to be a reply.

Yang's inner-light was dimming. More minutes went by.

Then, finally, Blake spoke. "Yang... I..." Her bow moved downward, meaning she was lowering her cat ears. She looked awfully sad. Yang knew what was coming next. "I'm sorry. I can't return the same feelings."

That hit Yang like an icy punch to the chest. Somehow she knew that would be the answer. But she can not blame Blake for feeling the way she does. The blonde couldn't help but feel extremely discouraged. Her fire was out. "I understand, Blake. You have nothing to be sorry for," Yang felt suddenly exhausted. "If anything, I should be the one to apologize. I probably shouldn't have said anything. I don't want you to worry about me every time you go out with Sun." _I'll be fine,_ is what she wanted to add, but couldn't bring herself to say something so far from the truth.

"No, I don't want you to feel bad for telling me. I appreciate the honesty." Blake paused for a moment, thinking of the right things to say. So she spoke from her heart. "I care about you too. You are a great friend and I wouldn't want to have any other partner." The raven-haired huntress strode forward, placing a hand on the brawler's shoulder. Yang looked up and met with beautiful golden eyes. "I appreciate _you_ and what you have done for me. I appreciate all of you guys."

Yang nodded and forced a smile. She really didn't want Blake to worry about her. She was going to have to push herself to be okay again. And maybe she will be.

"Thanks, Blake. I appreciate you too." After a moment, Yang looked at the clock. "Mission time! Let's go kick some Grimm butt." She said, pounding her fists together.

Blake chuckled. "Alright. Let's go, partner."

"You go on ahead. I think I misplaced my Ember Celica, ha."

Yang waved and kept the smile up until she was alone. She turned and walked slowly to her drawer, pulled out her weapon and slipped them on. With one last deep breath, she put her game-face on and strode out of the room. She still felt the dull sting in her chest. Getting over Blake is going to be hard. But she's going to have to, for both of their sakes.


	4. Role Reversal

_Prompt. Faunus!Yang x Human!Blake.  
_

* * *

Everyone knew that Yang Xiao Long was a faunus. She wasn't shy of it, in fact, she flaunted it. Yang wasn't the type of girl to hide who or what she was. The _what_ was part of the _who_ , after all. When she first arrived to Beacon, few had the guts to try and tease her about it, and when they did, she didn't hesitate to shut them up. No one had said anything to her since. Sure, she knew people talked behind her back, but as long as she didn't hear it, she didn't care what they thought.

During her first semester at Beacon, she met Blake Belladonna. A raven-haired beauty whose nose was always stuck in a book. She was human, but Yang didn't mind. Human or faunus, didn't matter to her; a pretty lady was a pretty lady. But Blake was more than just a pretty lady. She was absolutely gorgeous, amazing in battle and intelligent, knowing much of the world. Yang immediately felt drawn to the quiet girl when they first met in the Emerald Forest. Blake wasn't much of a talker then, mostly due to her natural reclusiveness. She also felt an attraction to Yang: blonde and beautiful, outgoing and vibrant, with a mother-like nature that others seem to overlook. That behavior really showed when she saw Yang and her younger sister, Ruby, interact. Ruby, too, was a faunus, but it wasn't as obvious with her, since she had a tail instead of ears. Easier to hide, which Yang preferred for her little sister.

The fact that Yang was a faunus didn't bother Blake at all. If anything, she worried for her partner. There was much discrimination toward her kind. One day, months into their relationship, Blake spoke the most words Yang ever heard her say. They were in the library studying together while Ruby and Weiss went out to train. Yang had finished using a book and went to place it back when team CRDL walked in.

"Hey, look over there." Russel whispered, nodding his head towards the back of the room.

Cardin caught on and looked over at Yang. "Ohh, I didn't know there was a petting zoo in here."

They didn't even notice Blake sitting a table away from them, hearing every word. She kept her eyes on the book. They had no clue that Yang was her girlfriend. As proud as Yang wants to be and show off what's hers, Blake wasn't one for PDA. Yang respected that of course. She tried to read the next paragraph on the page before her, remembering what Yang had told her when they first got together.

 _"I know it will be hard, but if you hear people talk about what I am, ignore them. I don't want you getting trouble and then I have to severely injure someone. I will try to ignore them too. I know you don't like being center of attention. Deal?"_

 _"Deal."_

But ignoring bigoted idiots muttering discriminatory comments about Yang was a lot harder than Blake thought. She was about to continue reading when their next words made Blake's blood boil.

"She's actually kinda hot, for a faunus." Dove said.

Cardin snorted. "Hot or not, faunuses should be put down like the animals they are."

"Excuse you."

All of CRDL's heads turned towards Blake. She looked up at them, shutting her book and met their eyes. "Shut up."

Yang's gold feline ears twitched, one turning to the right. The voice she heard just now... that was Blake. She peered around the shelf and saw the four boys surrounding their table, one leaning over and talking to Blake, who was fearlessly staring him down.

"What did you say?" Carding asked angrily.

"You heard me." Blake replied.

"Maybe a _lonely_ girl like you should watch what she says. Never know what could happen." He hissed. His teammates cracked their knuckles and smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you or your idiot lackeys. Do you really need a whole team to intimidate and take on one 'lonely' girl? You disgust me." She stood up suddenly, causing the surrounding team to move in a defensive position. "Oh, and I'm not alone."

"Hey, fellas."

Cardin turned to see the furious faunus standing behind him. He chuckled, pointing a thumb back at Blake. "What, is this bookworm your master or someth-" His sudden loss for words grabbed the attention of his team. Yang's eyes had turned blood red, her hands clenched into fists and her hair started to glow.

"Don't you dare address her that way." Yang growled, her voice low and dangerous. CRDL exchanged nervous looks, Sky slowly shaking his head at his leader.

The bell rang for the next class, quite possibly saving their limbs... or their lives. Cardin glared back at Yang. "Whatever," He muttered. "Let's go, boys." As he turned to leave, he gave Blake one last glance before saying, "Have fun with your pet."

After CRDL left the room, Yang relaxed and walked around the table to her girlfriend. "Blake, you okay?"

Blake let out a big sigh and turned to face her. "Yeah, just... what they were saying about you, Yang. I couldn't bare to hear it anymore. They're rude, simple-minded, ill-behaved, and..."

"And stupid." Yang smiled and cupped Blake's cheek. Looking up, she could see her eyes changed back to lilac.

Blake simply nodded, now looking down. She wanted to ignore them like Yang said, but failed. She felt terrible about what she almost got them into.

"Hey," Yang said softly. She placed her fingers under Blake's chin, raising her head up to meet her eyes. "it's fine. I didn't severely injure someone. Besides, that's the most I've ever heard you talk in one go. You're pretty hot when you're feisty."

"Oh, you..." Blake mumbled, blushing. She wanted to look away but in Yang's grasp, that was damn-near impossible.

Yang giggled and started to lean in for a kiss when she felt a tug on one of her faunus ears.

"Not meow. Wait til we get back to our dorm, okay?"

"Okay, okay." They released each other and started gathering their books when Yang realized what her girlfriend had just said. "Wait, did you just...?"

Blake smirked and starting making her way out the library. "Let's go before we're late."

Yang stood there a moment bewildered, before mentally shaking herself and following Blake out.


	5. Reassurance

_AU where Blake meets Yang's family for the first time._

* * *

"Aaand we're here!" Yang said excitedly as she and her girlfriend, Blake, turned the last corner of the white pebbled trail. A sizable vacation home came into view, with the vast blue ocean right in the back yard.

The house was of stone, white, with a garden of roses and yellow tulips surrounding the home. The windows had white silky-looking curtains with pretty floral patterns. The property was simple yet beautiful, but that didn't help with Blake's nerves.

"Yang, wait."

The blonde came to a halt and turned to her partner. "Yes, kitten?" Blake didn't even look up. The nervous look on her face immediately made Yang changer her tone from playful to concerned. "What is it, Blake?" She said, stepping closer.

"It's just that..." She looked away and sighed, trying to get the words to come out. "I'm worried. What if they don't like me?"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't they like you?" Blake started to shake her head but Yang stopped her by cupping her cheek. "You can tell me."

Blake pressed her cheek against the brawler's hand, but still didn't meet her gaze. "Because I'm a faunus." She finally said, lowering her exposed feline ears. "I know it seems silly because I'm with you and I am finally comfortable around you without my bow... but... I still get nervous with other people. I'm sorry. I must sound stu-"

"Blake," Yang interrupted. Her hand moved under the girl's face, holding her chin between her fingers. She lifted Blake's head gently, to meet her bright yellow eyes. They've always looked beautiful, even when they're sad. "Please don't say you sound stupid. You don't."

The faunus gazed back at Yang and already started to feel better. Just the loving way the fighter looked at her with those caring lilac eyes sometimes made it seem like the world didn't matter. Her careful and tender touches brought comfort she never felt before. Yang leaned in and their lips met. The heartfelt kiss lasted a couple seconds before Yang pulled away. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about with my family. They will absolutely adore you. Just like I do." She smiled, moving her hand to brush back her girlfriend's dark hair behind her human ear. "You are very likable, you know. Lovable, even." Yang winked.

Blake couldn't help but smile a little. "You think so, huh?"

Yang pulled Blake into an embrace, feeling smaller arms wrap around her body and fingers lightly playing with her blonde curls. "I know so." Yang said in a soft voice. Blake could feel her lover's warm breath tickle her human ear. Her faunus ears twitched backward, feeling herself blush as Yang continued. "They will see you for _who_ you are. Not _what_ you are. You're wonderful." Yang kissed her neck, causing a surprised Blake to gasp.

The blonde chuckled and planted more kisses, pecking a different spot each time. Strong hands started to move from Blake's back to her shoulders, making their way down her sides. "Yang..." The flustered faunus breathed, "We need to-"

"Hey! Get a room you two!"

Yang laughed softly, straightened up and turned to see her little sister waving at them from the door step.

"Aw, Ruby! You ruined the moment!" The older sister hollered back playfully.

"Well, we do have rooms in here if you guys need one. But at least say 'hello' first!" The little red head placed her hands on her hips. "I want to meet the famous Blakey! Mom and dad are waiting too."

"Alright, alright, we're coming." Yang turned back to her partner. "C'mon, Blakey."

"I think I might actually like 'kitten' better," She replied, reaching out to hold her girlfriend's hand as they walked together. "Only from you though."

Yang smiled widely at that and gave her love's hand a gentle squeeze, before bringing it up to her face and giving it a kiss. "Heh, that's my kitten."


	6. Yang's Semblance

_Prompt: Early stuff. Yang learns that her semblance involves fire._

* * *

"Hey, little red, where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet."

The two older boys cornered Ruby by the large oak tree near Signal's courtyard. The trunk was wide enough to hide the three children from the other kids and the supervising teacher, making it a perfect spot for bullies to harass without interruption.

"Leave me alone!" Ruby cried, kicking dirt at them as they laughed. Her right knee was bleeding and her palms stung in pain. They tripped her moments ago, and so she retaliated with a kick to one of their legs. They didn't like that, so she tried to sprint away, using her semblance. As it turned out, one of the boys has teleportation as their semblance, easily stopping her and tripping her again, causing her to skid on her knee and hands.

"Yeah, right, after you tried pulling a fast one on us?"

"You tripped me!"

"What are you talking about? We didn't trip you. Maybe you're just a klutz!"

"Yeah," the other boy chimed in, "and you're gonna pay for that ki-"

POW!

The boy was instantly knocked out, landing face-first into the ground. His friend looked around frantically. "What the hell?!"

Suddenly, a blonde girl stood defensively in front of Ruby. She straightened back up, ready to throw another deadly punch. Her eyes were a deep red. "You're next. Get ready to take a looong nap."

"Yang!" Ruby gasped. "Be careful, he can teleport."

"Hey! Shut up ya runt!" The boy yelled, making the smaller girl flinch.

"Excuse me? What did you just call my sister?" Yang said in a low voice, cracking her knuckles. The air around her started to warm up. Waves of heat radiated from her body. Ruby had never seen that before.

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby said softly.

"Ruby, get away from here. Go to Uncle Qrow."

Without another word, Ruby jogged away towards the building, leaving her big sister to take care of the bully.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, it's time for you to go to sleep!" Yang launched herself forward, tackling the boy to the ground. She straddled his chest and threw a mighty punch down toward his face... only for her fist to meet the dirt, leaving cracks in the earth.

"Heh heh, did you forget what the pipsqueak said?" He taunted.

With a growl, Yang quickly stood back up and attacked with a flurry of punches. Surely he can't dodge them all.

WHAM! A swift kick from behind struck her right side, the intense sharp pain made her collapse. "Agh!"

"Ah ha ha, you're too easy! I wonder why I was even nervous about you in the first place."

Yang laid on her left side, motionless, her eyes shut tight. The heat... it's getting hotter. Something is coming... and it burns.

The boy stepped over her. "Heh, you got a nice body for a fourteen year old. Let's get a better look at your face." He reached down and grabbed a handful of golden locks. That's when Yang ignited. There was a thunderous BOOM as fire surrounded them like a ring. She was standing now, her bright hair covered in flame. The boy fell back with a yell from the combustion. "My eyes!" The flash had blinded him, his arms raised over his face. If he can't see where he's going, he can't teleport.

Yang didn't hestiate. She strode towards him and easily picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He couldn't see it, but Yang's eyes were more of a fiery red than before. The sound of her voice made him flinch. "Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Hair. Or Ruby. If you harm her again, I will make sure you never wake up. Got it?"

"Whatever, blondie." He spat, trying to sound tough. He was shaking. "T-tell the brat to watch her step next time."

He really shouldn't have said that.

With no holding back, she threw an uppercut right into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. She dropped the boy from where he was held, landing with a hard thud.

Yang took a step back. "Perhaps I overdid it." She felt the mad fire dance within her, as if it was rejoicing for being awakened. This must be another part of her semblance. She knew that when angered she gained super strength and her eyes changed color. Not to also mention the more hits she takes, the stronger she becomes. Now she can blow stuff up? She looked down at her hands. "Niiice."

"Hey! That tree is on fire!"

Yang turned and saw the giant oak completely consumed in flame. Oops. Professors came rushing out from all sides of the school. Just ahead was Ruby and their Uncle Qrow. The fire inside Yang quickly subsided when she saw her sister and her eyes returned to their natural lilac color. "Ruby!" She waved.

Qrow reached her niece first. "What.. did you do?"

"I don't know. I guess I got a little... fired up?" She shrugged.

"You did that, Yang? What about the boys?" Ruby asked.

"Yep! And I took care of them for ya. They're laying somewhere over there, moaning and groaning. I'm pretty sure they won't bother you again." Yang said with a wink and crossed her arms, obviously proud of her work.

Qrow face-palmed. "Alright, firecracker, let's get away from the giant burning tree and the let the adults handle it."

Yang explained everything in detail on the way back, which ended with getting lectured from her uncle about having better control of her semblance, especially now that she can "explode". Yang couldn't wait to start more training... after she receives treatment for her fractured ribs.


	7. You Don't Need to Protect Me

_Prompt. "You don't need to protect me." with Ruby and Yang._

* * *

"Alright, Weiss and Blake, you two clear the way ahead. Yang and I will clear out what's left of the Grimm over here."

"So they don't flank us, nice plan Rubes." Yang said, patting her little sister on the shoulder.

Blake unsheathed her weapon."Got it. See you guys at the abandoned temple." Blake and Weiss nodded at their teammates and made their way to the northern part of the Emerald Forest. Team RWBY had picked up a mission to clear out some of the Grimm inhabiting the forest, since the creature's numbers have increased significantly as of late. It seemed to be an easy enough mission; clear out the areas where there was the most activity. Thanks to the well-hidden cameras in the trees, the said areas weren't hard to find. The sisters turned and started walking northwest when they heard a loud growl.

Yang was quick to draw her Ember Celica. "Hear that?"

"Y-yeah," Ruby said, slightly bending over. "That was me. Heh heh."

With a sigh, Yang relaxed and placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't eat a snack or something before we came out here?"

"I guess I was too excited about the mission that I forgot."

The blonde shook her head, "You are hopeless sometimes. Let's get some food after we get out of here. I know just the place."

"Yay! Let's hurry and kick some grimm butt. I'm really hungry." Ruby said as she drew out her Crescent Rose. They heard another loud, deep growl. "Okay, that definitely was not me."

"Must be the real deal then." Yang said, raising her fists up. Her sister stood at the ready, changing her weapon to sniper-mode. They were careful not to make sudden movements, since they didn't have sight of the enemy. Heavy stomps were heard from their right, and soon enough the largest Ursa they have ever seen emerged from the trees. Its bright red eyes glared at the smaller sister hungrily. Ruby was about to lift her weapon to line up a shot when Yang stepped in front of her. "You should go get Weiss and Blake. I can handle this for now."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Yang. I know what you're trying to do. You don't need to protect me. At least, not all the time. Sometimes is good. But right now," She cocked her rifle and smirked. "we can take it on."

Yang looked back to her sister. "Heh, alright. If you say so. But no matter what you say, I will always try to protect you, sis." She turned back to the Ursa and pounded her fists together. "Let's do this!"

With the power of fire and speed they took down the mighty Ursa in minutes. Regular-sized Ursas popped out of the brush and tried to make a preemptive strike on the sisters but they were no match. Yang looked around for more reinforcements but the area was clear. She was dusting off and adjusting her clothes when she heard a low, painful groan. "Ru-?" She turned around and found Ruby curled up on the ground, holding her side. "Ruby!" Everything happened so fast. Maybe she was hit and didn't feel it due to adrenaline? _I should've paid more attention!_ Yang thought. She knelt next to her sister. "Ruby, are you okay? Where is the-"

"Ahhh, soooo hungryyyyy!"

"What!?"

"Yaaaang, I need fooood." She said, holding her stomach and kicking her feet.

"Alright, alright." Yang sighed in relief. She stood back up and extended her hand. "Let's meet up with Blake and Weiss first."

Ruby looked up and took the offered hand. "Let's go, let's go!" She said, then sped off, rose petals falling from where she stood.

"Wait, Rub- aaaand she's gone already." She shook her head, laughing to herself. Maybe she doesn't need to be so protective of Ruby anymore. Her little sister is growing up, and also growing into a fine leader of their team. She couldn't be more proud.


	8. First Time

_RWBY Secret Santa for Tumblr. GreekFire (Pyrrha x Yang)._

* * *

"Hey, Pyrrha?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Yang asked, halting where she stood. The rest of team RWBY and JNPR kept walking and talking, not even noticing the two girls slowly being left behind. As soon as Yang knew they were out of ear-shot (especially a certain faunus's ear), the blonde offered her arm. "Let's take a walk."

Pyrrha nodded as she hooked her arm with Yang's. It was a chilly night, and even through her red leather jacket she could feel the warmth radiating from the brawler's bare arm. "How are you so hot?" As soon as the words left her she realized how they sounded. "Er, I mean… your body temperature. You're quite warm."

Yang raised a golden eyebrow. "Oh, so you mean I don't _LOOK_ hot, just _FEEL_ hot." She teased.

"Yes. Wait, no. I… I'm not saying you're not attractive." Pyrrha managed to say, her free hand palming her blushing face. "Anyway, what did you need to speak with me about?"

"Well, Miss Nikos, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow. Have any plans?"

"Hmm. I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

The pair had made their way down the sidewalk back to the academy's walls and came to a stop near the entrance. There was no sign of their teammates, so Yang released herself from Pyrrha, facing her. "I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out tomorrow night. Just us."

"You mean… Like a date?" Pyrrha had to admit she was a bit surprised. She definitely didn't see this coming. No one had actually asked her out before. Not because she wasn't liked… In fact, she was admired by many. It seemed everyone assumed that they were out of her league and didn't have a chance. She wished that people would stop placing her on a pedestal and see her for who she is, not just her accomplishments. And here Yang was, politely asking her out, with not even a hint of fear or nervousness. Just beaming with confidence. And confidence was always an alluring trait.

"Yes, like a date. If that's okay with you?" Yang said, interrupting Pyrrha's thoughts.

The redhead nodded and smiled. "Of course, I would love to."

"Great! Does seven o'clock sound good? Oh, and how are you with motorcycles?"

Hearing the barely-contained excitement in the happy blonde's voice made Pyrrha giggle. _This feeling… it's different but nice._ "Yes, I'm fine with motorcycles. Though I've never rode one."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Yang winked.

"That is very true… like going out on a date."

Yang's eyes widened. "You mean…? Wow. I'm pretty damn lucky then."

"How so?"

"I'm your first! And it's an honor of course. The pressure is definitely on now." She said with a grin, "Guess you could say… that I feel the heat."

Pyrrha cupped her hand over her mouth to try and contain her laughter but the pun was so bad she couldn't believe it. The joke did ease her tension and she guessed Yang knew that. After the laughing subsided they stared at each other for a moment before Pyrrha shyly looked away. "Thank you, Yang. I look forward to our date."

Yang nodded. "Me too. Now let's catch up with the others so they don't think we ran away together… though that doesn't sound like a bad idea." She winked again.

Pyrrha giggled as she looked up to see the rest of their teams waving, probably ready to question them on what they were up to. She looked at Yang and found that the blonde was smiling at her too. "Let's go, Pyrrha."

"Right." She replied, jogging up to her teammates. She found herself wanting Yang's warmth, and tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Beautiful Nightmare (Post Vol3)

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart. Remembering your warm embrace. I will come back to you…. If you'll be waiting._

One-shot. Bumbleby. Angst and suggestive themes.

* * *

Soft, careful hands stroked slowly up and down Blake's sides, fingertips gently brushing against her skin. "Hey, you're shivering. Are you cold?" A familiar voice whispered.

Blake tried to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy. Blinking the tiredness away, she could see amethyst orbs staring down lovingly at her. Bright yellow waves of hair cascaded around their faces. Finally, Blake's vision cleared completely and smiled when she recognized her partner.

"Don't worry, I will keep you warm." Yang said, laying the rest of her body on the faunus beneath her. The skin on skin contact made Blake realize they were both naked. Yang's warm body pressed softly against Blake, the warmth of her embrace spread like fire over her torso and legs. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, feeling the heat radiating from her back. Blake felt unusually chilly, and holding Yang like this felt as though she was holding the sun. Yang nuzzled against Blake's neck, pressing her lips against her collarbone. "I missed you," Yang said, lifting her head to smile at Blake. "You were gone awhile."

"I missed you too." Blake reached up and placed her hand on Yang's cheek, rubbing her thumb along her cheekbone. Seeing Yang's beautiful face brought a strange sense of relief, as if there was a chance that they would never see each other again. Blake slid her hand behind Yang's head, her fingers running and twirling through the golden locks. They gazed into each other's eyes as they leaned in together and their lips met. The kiss was so tender, so loving, so… unfamiliar. It was like they were kissing for the first time. Yang tasted like sweet honey, and they kissed over and over, their mouths never completely separating. Blake's hands roamed over Yang's back, lightly scratching her sides. "Hmm," Yang purred, finally pulling away and breaking the kiss, leaving them both breathless. Blake's hands now rested on Yang's shoulders. She sought to pull her back down and press their lips together once more, but Yang resisted.

"Promise me you won't ever leave again?" She asked, her head tilting and her curls falling over her right shoulder. Her lilac eyes were shining, full of contentment and love. Blake wanted to see that everyday.

"I promise."

With a giggle, Yang leaned down again, and pecked the faunus's cheek. She continued leaving a trail of kisses to Blake's ear and whispered, "Liar."

"Wh-what?" Blake stammered. She was starting to feel cold again.

Yang rose back up as if in slow motion. Her eyes were a fiery red and her expression… it was of anger and displeasure.

"Liar!" She said again, her voice rising. Just as she spoke, a sudden gust of freezing wind blew over Blake's body, causing her to tremble violently.

"No! I mean it, Yang, I won't ever leave you again!" Suddenly there was a tremendous sharp pain in the left side of her stomach. "Ah.." She looked down and saw a sizable gash, blood oozing out. Looking up, she noticed they weren't laying down anymore. They were floating in nothingness, and Yang was a couple feet away from her, staring her down with those hurt burning eyes. Then Blake noticed a river of crimson flowing down Yang's right side and leg. Her arm was missing from the elbow down. All of Blake's memories and feelings came rushing back to that day… the day she ran.

"Yang! Please, I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" Yang said so softly that Blake barely heard her. Tears were now streaming down her face. "Why did you leave me, Blake?"

"I didn't mean… I didn't _want_ to!" She choked, her eyes stung in pain as she cried. It hurt to breathe. The frigid winds were getting harsher, cutting at her bare skin. She reached out to Yang, and winced as thin red lines appeared up her arms. "Let me… explain…!" Her lungs burned with every breath she took. She tried to speak again, but her voice was gone, frozen in her throat.

Yang showed no sympathy, showed no emotion other than fury and sadness. She made no attempt to rescue Blake from the agonizing glacial punishment she was receiving. Instead, the blonde turned and started to float away without another word.

Then there was total darkness. Blake's body felt so cold, she thought for sure she was going to die. Her eyes wouldn't open. She sensed that she was falling.

 _Let me hold you.  
I need your warmth.  
I need your forgiveness.  
I need you.  
Yang…_

"Yang!" Blake's eyes shot open and she reacted quickly, turning and landing on her hands and feet. The grass felt especially cool in her palms. She straightened up and looked up to the tree she was napping on. "A dream," she sighed, checking her arms. "Just a dream." But the pain was real. No matter how many dreams she dreamed, no matter where she goes or how far away, the pain will always follow her… the pain of leaving the girl she loved. Blake vowed that she would make it right. She will meet with Yang and never leave her like that again. She wiped away the tears trailing down her face. "I promise, Yang."


	10. Reunion

_This one-shot takes place post Vol3. Also kind of a continuation to "Beautiful Nightmare". Angst, Bumbleby._

* * *

It had been almost three months since the tower fell, since beacon was destroyed and everything they ever knew crumbled. Yang sat in her bed, staring blankly out her window. The world was covered in a soft blanket of white, like it was trying to use the cold to numb their world from the pain.

Pain. That's all that Yang felt all this time. And not only because of her injury. Her partner, Blake, had ran, had left her to deal with her loss alone. Yang had no one else. Weiss had been taken away by her father. Ruby left with the rest of JNR to Haven. Her father... well, he had his own issues. She wanted someone, anyone, to be there with her... especially Blake. The girl she saved and risked her life for. The girl she cared so deeply about. The girl who ran away.

Yang told Ruby she didn't care about where Blake had gone, but that was so far from the truth. She had thought about it everyday since that night, when she finally awoke and realized what damage had been done. When she realized she had been left behind. Of course, deep down Yang was worried, but more than anything, she was furious and heartbroken. How could Blake leave her without a word? How could she just abandon her like this?

 _Maybe it's something I should get used to,_ Yang thought. _First my mom, now Blake, even Ruby had left._

The feeling of abandonment and helplessness had overwhelmed her everyday, and the anger and hurt she felt from Blake's absence tore her to pieces. She didn't feel like herself anymore.

One day, Blake finally did come around. There was a knock on the door. Taiyang answered it.

"Mr. Xiao Long." Blake didn't need to ask who he was, or make sure she was at the right place. The resemblance was obvious. "Is Yang home? I... want to see her."

"Uh, Blake, right? Sure. Her room is... down the hall." Taiyang said with obvious hesitation. Yang had told her father about Blake, at first asking where she was and if she was okay when she gained her consciousness. When he wouldn't tell her, Sun had finally informed her that Blake left, and that nobody had any idea where she could've gone. Yang told her father that if Blake ever did come back, he was to let her in. But that was about three months ago.

"Thank you." Blake said. Her familiar steps were light and the click of her heels as she walked were slow and spaced. She tapped lightly on the bedroom door. "Yang?" She whispered, gently pushing the door open.

Yang didn't even turn to look at Blake. She sat there, motionless, staring at nothing out the window. Her hand started to shake. It felt as though her insides were trembling, like something within was going to explode.

"Yang," Blake said again. "It's... good to see you."

Yang inhaled, held it for two seconds and then exhaled, trying to stay calm. She closed her eyes and turned to face the faunus at her door. When she opened her eyes, Blake took a step back. The blonde's eyes were a fiery red.

"Why are you here?" Yang asked, glaring at Blake. Her voice was deep with anger seeping through.

"I came here to explain. And to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing just peachy." Yang said sarcastically.

Yang knew her harshness was hurting Blake but the faunus also knew she had to do what she came here to do. "Yang, I'm sorry for leaving. I just... felt so guilty with what happened. I couldn't bare it."

"Why? It wasn't your fault. Not like you were the one who cut my arm off and left me disabled. But you did leave me though." Yang's words were like ice, slicing and dicing into Blake's heart. Such coldness coming from a person Blake always saw as a source of warmth and light... it was killing her.

"Yang, please, it wasn't that simple! I..."

" _Simple_? You couldn't just _simply_ be here for me? Or, hell, I don't know, just _simply_ let me know where you were going and why you were leaving? You couldn't _simply_ write to me? I've been all alone, Blake! And for you, of all people..."

"It's not like that!" Blake interrupted. Tears filled her eyes and her voice cracked as she spoke. "It wasn't only because I felt guilty. Adam, he... he said to me that he will make it his life mission to destroy everything I love. Starting with _you_. That's why he did this to me, to lure you into his trap." Her left hand hovered over where she had been stabbed. Just mentioning the wound made it ache.

Yang's eyes widened slightly in realization. "So you ran away... because..."

"To protect you! And the others, too. If I left, if I had no friends, no family, there would be nothing for him to destroy!"

Yang shook her head. "We could have stayed together, all of us. Figure something out! You wouldn't have been alone in that! I don't blame you for what happened to me at all!" Yang was tearing up now, her still-red eyes burned in frustration and sadness. "I needed you Blake..." She choked, facing down and closing her eyes. When she looked back up, her eyes had changed back to the familiar lilac color. "I still need you."

"Yang!" Blake couldn't hold back anymore. She strode forward and fell to her knees by her partners bedside, her body leaning over the edge of the mattress and her head laid on Yang's lap. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her hands clenched the sheets. It was like she was trying to grasp what was left of their relationship, if there was anything left at all. She hoped to dust there was.

A hand smoothed out her hair and moved the strands away from her flushed face. Blake turned her head and slowly looked up at the blonde, tears still streaming down her face. Yang lightly placed her fingers under Blake's chin. "As angry as I am with you, I'm glad you came back." They locked eyes for a moment, then she dropped her hand and turned to look out the window again. Blake knew that it would take awhile to earn Yang's trust back, and she will do whatever it takes... because she was never leaving her again.


	11. Not Now and Not Ever

_Modern Day Highschool AU. Ladybug and Freezerburn._

* * *

Ruby Rose was known for her speed on all her athletic teams. She even set the school record for the 200 meter sprint in track. She was also known for rushing through the halls of Signal Academy High School, though no one knew why. They just moved out of her way, a few of the students would wave or say hello. Everyone also knew she was a hyperactive ball of energy, so that was part of the reason for not questioning the rush.

Ruby hastily made her way towards the cafeteria, seeing the double doors open and close repeatedly as other students entered and exited. She caught a glimpse of yellow right by the right door on the other side.

 _Looks like Yang is eating here today._ Ruby thought to herself. She was hoping Yang would leave with her friend Weiss during lunch period to grab a bite like they usually do. She wanted to spend her lunch alone with...

"There she is."

Ruby turned the corner after entering the cafeteria and first laid her eyes on the source of the voice, Blake Belladonna, her secret girlfriend. Why were they a secret? The main reason sat right next to Blake; Ruby's older and overly protective sister Yang Xiao Long.

"Here I am." Ruby said. She approached the table and motioned for Yang to scoot over, and sat between the girls, removing her backpack and setting it by her feet. "No lunch with Weiss today, Yang?"

"Nope," she replied, with an audible pop on the "p". She was playing with one of her curls, lightly pulling it from between her fingers and letting it go, causing it to spring back into place. Yang usually did this when something was bothering her. "We had a little... disagreement. And she's being stubborn as usual."

"You're one to talk," Blake said, earning a glare from the blonde. "And I hardly call that a 'disagreement'. You two were practically at each other's throats."

"What was it about?" Ruby inquired. It wasn't odd for Yang and Weiss to argue, they were polar opposites and clashed a lot. But for them to be in a bad enough fight to where they didn't' want to spend lunch together? It must've been serious. She couldn't imagine herself and Blake getting into it that bad.

Yang sighed, releasing her hair. "I honestly don't want to talk about it."

Just as her sentence finished, her phone buzzed. Yang pulled out her phone and checked it, not caring about potentially getting caught by a passing teacher.

"It's Weiss." She said as she typed what Ruby assumed to be a reply, then slid the phone back into her pocket. "I will see you two later."

"Alright," the faunus nodded. When Yang was out the door, Blake turned to Ruby. "Are you going to eat?"

The younger girl shook her head. "Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Not even for..." Blake reached into her pack and pulled out a pink box, sliding it in front of Ruby. "...Strawberry shortcake cookies?"

Ruby's eyes lit up and was practically jumping in her seat. "Oh! Well, I guess if you insist." She happily opened the box and pulled out the tray, setting it between them.

"Oh, you're sharing? Wow." Blake smirked.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed, playfully hitting Blake's shoulder. "No teasing while I eat." She took a bite of her first cookie.

Blake leaned in and whispered in a voluptuous tone, "That's fine, I will just tease you later."

Ruby nearly choked.

Lunch break was almost over and the cookie tray was nearly finished, Ruby having the most. She sat back and looked at Blake, who was reading her book. She was leaned back, holding up the book with her right while her left rested on her lap. Ruby noticed Blake's beanie moved slightly.

"Are they okay? I'm surprised you didn't wear a bow today."

Blake reached up and adjusted her head wear. "They're fine. Bow is in the wash."

Nobody besides Ruby, Weiss and Yang knew that Blake was a faunus. The bullying was bad enough at the school, even worse if you were a different species. Blake would rather avoid it, and she didn't want her friends to be bothered by people who had issues with others associating with faunus. Especially Ruby. It was also part of the reason why their relationship was hidden.

"So do you know what's going on with Yang and Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Blake lowered her book. "That's not for me to tell. You know that, Ruby."

"But Blaaaake please? I'm worried about them. I know Yang has feelings for Weiss... She thinks I don't know but I do."

"Yang will tell you when she's ready." Blake turned to meet Ruby's eyes, setting her novel down. "Just like you will tell her about us when you're ready."

Ruby groaned. "Yeah, yeah, I know..." They had been dating for awhile and kept it a secret for mostly Ruby's sake. She was afraid of what her sister would say... what her sister would do. Blake wasn't the least bit worried, but out of respect for her girlfriend, she hasn't said anything to Yang. Or to anyone for that matter.

Though there were times that Ruby would attempt to do things that any couple would, contradicting herself. But Ruby couldn't help it. Like right now.

She reached for Blake's hand to hold under the table, but Blake moved her hand away. "Ruby, not now."

Blake turned to see the younger girl pouting and rolled her eyes in response, but smiled. "You know, you're cute when you pout like that."

Ruby's face turned as red as her namesake. "Whatever..." she mumbled, looking away and crossing her arms.

Blake chuckled as she moved her left leg closer to Ruby's, making them touch. The contact made Ruby jolt but she relaxed immediately and pressed her knee against Blake's in response. This was their only way to show affection discreetly without giving anyone a clue.

"Love you." Blake whispered, lifting her book back up.

"Love you too... I guess." Ruby said playfully, sticking her tongue out, earning a nudge and a smile from her girlfriend.

With only ten minutes left of lunch period, Ruby thought about what Yang and Weiss were doing...

* * *

[Yang come out front. I'm in my car]

"It's Weiss."

{Yes your majesty}

"I will see you two later."

Yang slipped past the cafeteria doors and headed down the hallway towards the front of the school. It was starting to rain outside and she almost went to her locker to grab her jacket but decided that would take too much time. Getting to Weiss as soon as possible was more important anyway.

Yang opened one of the metal doors and scanned the area, easily finding the white BMW that was parked not too far away from the building. Yang half-jogged through the rain, seeing Weiss's scowling face through the windshield. The blonde opened the door quickly and hopped in, shutting the door a little too forcefully.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket? You're going to catch a cold!"

Yang huffed and laid back in the seat, crossing her arms. She wanted to say a smart-ass remark, but she didn't feel up for it. "I'm fine," she droned instead, looking out the window. "Why did you want me to come out here?"

"To talk. What has been up with you lately? Ever since I told you I was seeing Neptune, you've been acting strange any time I mention him." Her voice was annoyed, but also concerned. "Then earlier when I told you he was coming to our prom, you blew up!"

"I didn't 'blow up'. I was just expressing to you that I didn't agree with your plans or him." Yang sat up straighter, still facing the window. She was trying her best to keep her voice even. "As your friend... _best_ friend, I'm supposed to watch your back."

"First of all, you 'expressing' was more like an _explosion_ ," Weiss turned her body more to face Yang. "Second of all, you don't even really know him. He's actually kinda sweet."

Yang sighed. She told Weiss during their "disagreement" that Neptune was just a college boy just looking for one thing. Yang had caught him flirting with other girls in the town. So when Weiss had informed her that he was coming with her to their senior prom, Yang lost her cool.

But the truth was, Yang had feelings for the heiress. Always had since they met freshman year. Of course, Yang hid her feelings because she knew Weiss was interested in guys and she didn't want to ruin the friendship they developed. But Neptune playing was not a made up excuse. Yang really was trying to look out for her friend. It was just that her own feelings for Weiss had intensified her dislike for Neptune.

"Yeah, and he's sweet to every other girl he sees. I told you, Weiss, he only has one thing on his mind. He's not good for you."

"And what makes you think _you_ know what's good for me?" Weiss's voice rising made Yang turn to look into those sky blue eyes that were challenging her, almost as if they were daring for Yang to answer the question truthfully. "I can take care of myself!"

Yang was trembling, shaking her head. _No, you need me!_ She wanted shout, but she didn't. She couldn't. Instead, she reached for the door handle. "Fine," she muttered, and opened the door and climbed out into the downpour.

Weiss rolled the window down. "Yang! Come back here! I'm not done talking to you!"

Yang didn't care about the water anymore. She walked at a normal pace towards the school, her hands in her damp pockets. She felt exhausted. "Well, I'm done. Do what you want, princess." She hollered back without turning around.

Then she heard a door open and close, then the sound of heels coming up behind her. Even in her footsteps you could tell she was angry. Yang kept walking. She couldn't stop now, she can't. Everything would be ruined.

"Hey! Don't just walk away when I'm talking to you!" Weiss grabbed Yang's shoulder and pulled, but the blonde easily shook her off. "What is wrong with you?!"

Yang did stop then, but didn't turn around. She was almost to the school doors, just around the corner of this wall...

"Go back in the car, Weiss. You're getting soaked." Yang said, ger voice serious.

"No." She said just as stern. Yang heard her stop right behind her and cross her arms.

That's when she turned around. "Weiss..." she growled, taking a step forward. "Quit being stubborn."

"Quit acting like a child then maybe I will think about it." Weiss started to shiver. She didn't want to show it but the rain was too cold. Her crossed arms hugged tighter, her hands gripping her wet clothes. But she had no intention of backing down. Not until Yang told her what her problem was. "You just said I could do whatever I want. So I'm staying right here until you tell me." She said, her voice final.

Yang looked down, her hands clenching. "You don't get it."

"Then make me get it! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Yang couldn't hold back anymore. Before Weiss could react, Yang's arms reached out for the her shoulders and turned, making the shorter girl press her back against the wall. Wide azure eyes stared blankly up at fierce amethyst orbs. Yang stood so close, their bodies almost touching. The blonde's height shielded most of the rain from Weiss, who wasn't shivering anymore. It was like everything was in slow motion.

Yang inhaled deeply, then exhaled, her face softening and her eyes became less intense. She wanted to say something but changed her mind. She was more a woman of action after all.

So she leaned in slowly, her lips slightly parted, just an inch away from Weiss's.

"Yang..." she breathed, before Yang's mouth landed softly on her own. It was tender and warm, full of passion and need. Yang's body lightly pressed against hers, as calloused hands ran up her neck to her cheeks, caressing them as the kiss deepened. Both of their bodies pulsed in sync, their minds and hearts racing.

Once Weiss finally mentally shook herself, she raised both her hands and pressed them against Yang, pushing her away and breaking the kiss.

They locked eyes and didn't say anything for awhile. Once they started to feel the cold again, Yang finally spoke. "Do you get it now?" Her hands moved to the wall, still towering over Weiss to protect her from the rain.

The smaller girl started to shake, but not because of the cold. "You..." she looked down, struggling to form words. When she did, she looked back up with angry, tearful eyes. "You idiot!" She yelled, then pushed Yang back, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Weiss," Yang pleaded. She reached back out and stepped forward carefully. "I'm sorry, I just-"

SLAP!

The hit made Yang halt, her arms falling to her sides. Her face stayed turned to the left, looking at nothing. She stayed still in-case she would be struck again. Weiss was sniffling now, tears streaming down her face. Yang didn't look up. She didn't want to.

Then she heard Weiss walk away, her heels clicking fast. A car door opened and slammed, an engine started and then sound of tires rolling on wet pavement. She finally looked up and saw the empty parking space that Weiss's car had been.

Yang spun and punched the wall. _Damnit! I screwed everything up!_ She didn't blame Weiss for hitting her. She went to far and deserved it. Moving her hand from the wall, she brought it up to her cheek. It felt warm. It stung and didn't hurt.

But her heart did.


	12. Backseat Adventures

_Prompt. Yang is a virgin and Blake is decidedly not. Bumbleby. Comforting. Mild suggestive themes. (Not smut)  
_

* * *

Their kiss was getting deeper, their hands moving faster. Blake towered over Yang, her quick hands roaming over the blonde's body, hastily undoing the buttons of her shirt. Yang usually topped, but Blake was insistent on being in control. Of course, Yang didn't mind one bit.

She was laid down by the feisty raven-haired beauty, feeling her bare lower back rub against the leather seat. Blake already had her shirt off, leaving just her jeans and black laced bra. Making out in the backseat of Yang's car was a weekly thing as of late, and they lasted longer and longer each time. The brawler could sense that her girlfriend had been holding back the past couple times, but little did she know, Blake had planned to take it further tonight.

Finally Yang's shirt was removed and thrown somewhere towards the front seat. She felt soft hands lightly trace her sides and obliques, slowly making their way down to the rim of Yang's pants. Their lips crashed together over and over, soft and low moans escaping their mouths. Yang could feel her body temperature rising and Blake's cool touch did nothing to relieve the heat, but they felt really nice anyway. The blonde's face became even hotter when she heard the sounds of her belt coming undone and her jeans being unzipped.

"Blake..." She gasped between kisses. She felt her lower garments slipping off. "Blake, hold on."

Immediately Blake stopped, pulling her face and hands away. They stared into each others eyes as they caught their breath. "Sorry. Was your hair pulled again?" Blake asked.

"No, it wasn't. But..." She pulled her pants back up to cover herself. "I'm... not ready. Not yet."

Blake's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Yang I'm sorry. I should've asked or slowed down or... " She tried to move away from Yang but a strong hand pulled her back. Long arms wrapped around the faunus's neck, gently pulling her close enough for their foreheads to touch.

"Blake, please, it's fine. You stopped when I asked you to. You did nothing wrong."

The faunus sighed, feeling terrible. As a ninja, she usually excelled at patience and waiting, but with Yang it seemed like an entirely different story. "I'm sorry," She said again, closing her eyes. "I just... want you, Yang. Really bad."

The blonde smirked. "I'm that irresistible, huh?"

Blake's eyes opened and she couldn't help but smile at the comment. "Of course."

Yang placed her fingers under Blake's chin, lifting her head up so she could look into those beautiful amber orbs. "I want you too, Blake. You will be my first."

"But you won't be mine," Blake said with another sigh, looking down. "You know who I was with before you."

"Yeah, I know. But hey," Yang lifted Blake's head slightly to lock eyes again. "I'll be your first girl. And your best." She winked.

Blake nodded, appreciating what her girlfriend was trying to do. "Yeah," She leaned in and softly kissed on the brawlers lips and then her cheek. Her hands moved to Yang's thighs, gently rubbing them.

"I love you, Blake." The blonde breathed, her heart starting to race again. She ran her hands through ebony locks and pulled Blake in for another kiss, deeper this time.

Blake responded with a moan and her hands rushed up to Yang's exposed stomach, lightly grazing over her abs. Their kisses, moans and touches continued for hours, before they realized they needed to head back home. Yang humorously attempted to fix her hair as she drove. Blake looked over a few times and smiled to herself. As hard as it was, she will wait for Yang. Though she had a feeling that maybe she didn't have to wait much longer.


End file.
